The present invention relates to airfoil shapes for a gas turbine and particularly relates to nozzle and bucket airfoil shapes for the first and second stages of the gas turbine.
There are many considerations in the design and construction of nozzle and bucket airfoils for turbines, including optimized aerodynamic efficiency, aerodynamic and mechanical blade loading and the interaction between various stages of a gas turbine. For example, and with respect to turbine nozzles, the airfoil shape of the nozzles provides guided turning of the hot gases for interactions along the hot gas path among the various stages of the turbine with substantial effect on the overall efficiency of the turbine. Accordingly, there is a need for airfoil shapes for each of the first and second stage nozzles and buckets for optimizing the efficiency of the gas turbine.